


Damaged Goods

by yel_halansu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dystopia, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Violence, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slave!Spock, Submission, Terran Empire, kind of mirrorverse, master!Bones, smutty but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yel_halansu/pseuds/yel_halansu
Summary: The Terran Empire rules the galaxy with an iron fist, but no matter the circumstances humans will always be humans, capable of feeling pangs of compassion and even, perhaps, love. Doctor Leonard McCoy, CMO aboard the ISS Enterprise, purchases a half-Vulcan named Spock in spite of the warnings about his stubborn character, and soon finds out that behind Spock's impassive facade lies the perfect slave for him, eager to please and willing to do anything Leonard commands in exchange for just a sliver of kindness.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Damaged Goods

Doctor Leonard McCoy stepped into the storage room with the Ferengi trader close behind him. It was significantly colder than the rest of the shop; a bare, grim chamber of sterile tritanium walls. Immediately, about a dozen pairs of eyes turned to look at them in the dim flickering light.

-We have all sorts available, sir- croaked the Ferengi as they walked among the slaves, chained to the display posts in the room, gesturing left and right. -Mighty Andorians... Beautiful Orion girls... Bajorans from the farthest corners of the galaxy...-

-Well, I'm really just looking for someone to help me with lab work- McCoy tutted, unconvinced by the lecherous tone of the trader as a scantily-clad Orion thrust her chest out at him.

-Perhaps a Tellarite, sir? Cunning ones, the Tellerites- the Ferengi said, pointing him to a male with a thick beard and prominent tusks.

McCoy shuddered. It was the first time he had ever purchased a slave, and even though he did plan on training them to assist with lab work, he was hoping to get one that was at least pleasant to look at. Besides, he also wanted them to help around in his quarters too, serve him dinner perhaps... and yes, he was also thinking of taking them to bed afterwards. But he would be dammed before he admitted that. He was not looking for a sex slave. He might not have slept with anyone since the divorce, but he did not want to appear _that_ desperate, goddammit.

A wordless, keening cry distracted him from his thoughts, and he turned towards the noise. He quickly found the source: a Vulcan male, a bit younger than him, on his knees, gagged and chained to the wall. His arms were shackled above his head, too low to allow him to stand up. He was wearing nothing but a plain blue robe, short enough to leave his muscular legs mostly bare, and the characteristic _kla'tok_ necklace of Vulcan slaves: a thick, golden, bejeweled torque collar. McCoy stared at him, transfixed by his pleading dark eyes. The doctor could feel himself flushing as he took in the sight.

-I am so sorry, sir... He is impossible- the Ferengi said, approaching the captive as he unfastened the whip from his belt. When he was getting ready to strike, McCoy held his arm to stop him.

-Is that a Vulcan?- McCoy asked. -What is wrong with him?-

-Pfft, way too much- the Ferengi replied dismissively. -He is... overall subpar product. He isn't even fully Vulcan, you see- he teased with a conspiratorial smile, -his mother was a human. Imagine trusting your house slave alone with your wife only to have her baby turn out looking like that!- he cackled. -Maybe that's why he's so sickly all the time too. He's just a half-breed.-

McCoy stared intently into the Vulcan's eyes, who looked back at him sorrowfully as he listened to their conversation. Leonard had never seen a Vulcan in the flesh before, but he had heard they were really intelligent, calm, good at calculations, and diligent in their work. Their planet, pacifistic and demilitarized, had been one of the first to be conquered by the Terran Empire, and so many millions of them had been slaughtered during the invasion that Vulcan slaves were rare and quite pricey. However, the cost of this particular one, as advertised on the sign right above him, was so low that McCoy thought it was an error.

-Is that why he's so cheap?- Leonard asked, gesturing towards the sign. He was definitely intrigued. He would never be able to afford full price for a Vulcan slave on his Starfleet salary, but he could definitely buy this one. Medical information on Vulcans was rare, so he would be able to study him on top of making him work the labs as he had planned. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't find him really attractive as well.

-Sir, I do not recommend you buy him. I know he seem like a bargain, but he is not worth it. He's as stubborn as a Terran mule too, look at him!- the Ferengi descended immediately on the captive Vulcan, lifting his robes in spite of his muffled protests. He turned him around forcefully, showing his bare ass to the doctor. The delectable skin was covered in dark green bruises and gashes from a severe whipping. They were the markings of a disobedient, troublesome slave.

-He is too arrogant, even for a Vulcan. That is why I decided to gag him. I'm seriously considering having him sent to the hospital at Matar II.-

McCoy's heart sank. He had dealt with the Health Department many times before, and he knew what went on in remote hospitals like that. Someone like this Vulcan would be dissected alive immediately, and his organs would be sold to the highest bidders. He turned to the slave once more. He was trying to cover himself again with his robes, and, unable as he was to use his hands, he was struggling with the task. The Vulcan turned his face away from him. Leonard may be an officer of the Terran Empire, but he saw no reason to let a perfectly healthy slave die in such gruesome circumstances. He was a living being too, after all.

-I'll take him- Leonard said, surprising the trader. He saw the slave sigh in relief, and McCoy smiled at him ever so briefly before turning and strolling out of the back room, with the Ferengi at his heels, trying desperately to talk some business sense into this foolish human.

* * *

The slave was finally delivered to his quarters a couple of days afterwards, once all the paperwork and the payment transfer had been completed. McCoy had been working at the medbay, examining an injured officer when his PADD pinged with the confirmation. He found himself smiling as he put it down and returned to his work. The rest of his day seemed to drag from that point, but when he was finally able to return to his quarters after his shift, he paused for a second before opening the door, a bit unsure of what he expected to find.

Once inside, it took him a second to locate the slave. He was kneeling quietly by the table in the center of the room, silent and unassuming. When McCoy entered, he bowed so deeply his forehead touched the floor, but after he rose back to his kneeling position, he did not move again. Leonard wondered if he had been waiting for him like that the entire day. He approached the slave, who was staring down at his own lap, and crouched in front of him with a smile. The Vulcan still did not move. Leonard placed his hand on the slave's chin and tilted his face up to him before saying:

-If you're gonna sleep in my quarters, you need to tell me your name.-

The Vulcan looked at him for a moment, and even though his face seemed stern, Leonard gleaned a hint of surprise and gratitude in his eyes. Some people never even bothered learning their slaves' names, or just addressed them by some demeaning term. The alien quickly averted his gaze again and looked down submissively.

-My name is S'chn T'gai Spock, master- he answered quietly.

“Master”. The word was music to McCoy's ears. God, it took so little to turn him on these days. Just one look at Spock, with his pouty lips and exotic tapered ears; the thin blue robe he wore, open enough to reveal just a hint of his creamy chest, and the golden collar that marked him as his property, fit to do with as he wished... it seemed so erotic and debauched, even though he was still fully clothed. The thought of the power he now held over him was exhilarating, and made him feel like a horny twenty-something again. He knew he would not be able to wait much longer without properly fucking him... He had only gotten a little glimpse of his body the day before after all, when the trader had bared his ass to him, and now he was just hungry for more. The Vulcan was just too irresistible.

-Well, come with me, Spock- the doctor smiled charmingly as he placed his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder and gestured towards the bed. Spock followed him, quiet and obedient. Leonard reached for the medical kit he kept in one of the drawers, and finally sat at the edge of the bed. Spock just stood before him, with his hands behind his back.

-Well?- the doctor grumbled as he fumbled with the medical kit. -It's impolite to make me wait, Spock. Why don't you sit here with me?-

-I was not ordered to, master- he replied, his gaze still cast downward. -Slaves are normally not allowed onto the furniture.-

-Well, I don't want to be playing a constant game of Simon Says with you. You do not need my permission for every move you make and every time you speak, just act like a normal person. And look at me when we talk- McCoy snarled.

-Yes, master.-

-Now, undress and get on all fours right here for me- the doctor spat, pointing at the area beside him on the bed, -facing that way.-

Spock hesitated for a moment, but quickly undid his robe and dropped it to the floor. Leonard took a second to admire his lithe, muscular physique, which he so elegantly displayed with his flawless posture, and the coarse body hair that covered his torso, leading down in an enticing little trail to the soft, taut genital sheath below.

-Well... don't you look like sin on two legs- he grinned as his eyes roamed over the Vulcan's body eagerly.

Spock bit his lower lip to repress a smile, and obeyed his master's command at once, displaying his naked ass. He was, however, surprised when it wasn't McCoy's hands he felt against his skin, but the pleasant cold whirring of a dermal regenerator.

The doctor ran the implement all over his butt and thighs for a few minutes, until all the bruising was gone, the wounds had all been healed and Spock was no longer under any discomfort.

-There you go- the doctor mumbled at last, putting the regenerator away, -all done. You must have been in a great deal of pain.-

-I was not- Spock argued stubbornly as he turned back to face him. -Vulcans are extensively trained on ancient techniques of pain suppression. They are highly efficient when properly performed, and unique to our culture.-

Leonard stared at him incredulously for a second. A slave wouldn't normally dare to be so impertinent to his human master. He considered slapping him to teach him some respect, but decided not to. He could, of course; the Vulcan belonged to him now and he could to do anything he wanted to him... but the fact that his obedience was occasionally marred by his insolence only made Spock more interesting in Leonard's eyes. Instead, he grumbled:

-I see you are as rude as the trader told me. Would it kill you to thank me, Spock?-

The Vulcan lowered his gaze pensively before conceding:

-Thank you, master.-

-You're welcome- the doctor replied sarcastically. His demeanor changed once again to a warm smile, and he stroked his slave's hair for a moment, admiring the way it always seemed to fall back into a flawless fringe no matter how hard he ruffled it, before getting up to store away the medical kit.

-May I ask- Spock ventured as Leonard returned to the bed and laid down beside him -for what purpose was I purchased?-

-Well, mainly because I need someone to help me with sample analysis in the sickbay lab, and I don't want some lousy ensign messing up the calculations... you will also live with me, you know, tidy up the quarters from time to time... and keep me company- Leonard added as he smiled charmingly. -You look smart, and I am tired of being always by myself.-

-Nobody purchases a Vulcan slave for companionship- Spock replied with curiosity, arching a perfect eyebrow. -We are not known for our affectionate demeanor.-

-I am sure your mother would disagree on that.-

Leonard had not meant it in a malicious way, but Spock's countenance stiffened even more, and he clasped his hands tightly on his lap. When the doctor noticed the quiet anger in his eyes, he was quick to offer an apology:

-I am sorry, Spock. I didn't mean to insult you. What I meant to say is that I think there's more to Vulcans than meets the eye... and I am glad you're half-human anyway- he smiled gently.

Spock's expression softened almost imperceptibly, and Leonard's answer appeared to have brought him some comfort. It seemed the doctor cared for him, and was a kind master. He had saved his life, healed his wounds, and he was treating him well so far, even if he teased him. Perhaps it was his way of displaying affection, Spock thought. Humans are sometimes illogical in that regard.

-I was told by the trader that I was going to be used in unspeakable medical experiments. This turn of events is most welcome- Spock stated calmly.

-I am not going to hurt you, Spock- Leonard said sincerely, turning to him. -I hate people who would injure a defenseless slave. I do want to study you, but I promise the procedures will not be invasive- after a meaningful pause, the doctor changed his tone as his face broke into a lecherous grin. -All the unspeakable things I am gonna to do to you are actually quite pleasant.-

-Do you wish to engage in sexual intercourse with me now, master?- Spock inquired unblinkingly.

Leonard frowned as he looked away, taking a moment to recover from the question. The damn Vulcan sure had a way of being as blunt as a kick in the shins, while still sounding sexier than he had any right to.

-I mean, unless you really don't want to?- Leonard asked, wondering if he was being too soft.

-My desires are irrelevant to the situation as I am only a slave. Besides, Vulcan biology dictates that copulation, while beneficial, is not strictly necessary unless...-

-Spock- Leonard interrupted, -just come here and hug me.-

The Vulcan held his gaze for a moment, a clear sign of defiance at being interrupted, but he did not say anything to challenge his owner's order, and he complied promptly. He was content at being wanted by his master, who had already saved him from the nightmare of the Ferengi slave market.

Spock reclined by Leonard's side, so close that their bodies were flush against each other. McCoy tried to wrap his arm over his slave's body, but it was an awkward position to stay in, and the Vulcan did not budge to accommodate him.

-Spock- Leonard cooed, -come here.

-I am right beside you, master.-

There it was again, the sass. McCoy reached over and gave him a slap on the thigh. Spock suppressed a gasp and stared at Leonard with wide warm eyes.

-Don't be so... so stiff- Leonard grumbled as he turned and embraced the alien. He felt cold to the touch, and it made him flinch, but he pulled him close anyway. Leonard closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Spock's body pressing against his, the smooth skin of the Vulcan's waist under his hands and the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing, until the slave's voice nudged him gently from his trance:

-I apologize for my awkward demeanor- Spock said earnestly. He paused for a second to think, until an idea crossed his mind:

-Master, I am aware that Terrans often express affection by pressing their mouths together in an act called “kissing”- he ventured. Leonard looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

-I am... unfamiliar with the skills required to execute this action correctly- he continued shyly.

-You mean you have never been kissed?- Leonard grinned incredulously. Spock was too good to be true.

-Not... extensively- the slave conceded. -I must admit I am not experienced in the amatory arts. Perhaps you could instruct me in the manner you find preferable, so that I might...-

Leonard didn't even wait for Spock to finish before cupping his face with his hands and kissing him passionately. After sliding his lips against the Vulcan's, he parted them and invaded his slave's mouth with his probing tongue, tilting Spock's face by sliding a hand onto his chin. He sighed hotly at the feeling of satisfaction that invaded him; he had not kissed someone in so long... Spock was not a great kisser, but he seemed eager to please him and mimicked his master's movements with precision.

McCoy's hands caressed Spock's back and waist. He ran them across his chest, pausing for a moment to tease his nipples, erect with the cold. The Vulcan suppressed a shudder as he broke the kiss and stared at his master with a gaze that betrayed his arousal, silently begging to be taken. The doctor's hands then wandered lower and lower, ghosting over Spock's stomach, past his bellybutton, and settled on the sensitive mound of his sheath. After a short pause to relish its softness, he began rubbing it with tenderness.

Spock inhaled sharply. McCoy was demanding, and delighted in teasing him. His fingers would run up and down the slit gently, caress him, and part open the entrance to his genital cavity, but always stop short of penetrating him.

-Spread your legs- he snarled. -I want to see you.-

Spock obeyed readily, splaying himself on the bed without a hint of shame, and Leonard had to take a deep breath to still himself. After regaining his composure, he moved to place himself between the Vulcan's legs, and began inspecting the alien's body. As he had observed earlier, his genital sheath was delicate and tender, blushing with the lightest tinge of green as it quivered beautifully, begging to be invaded and abused and fucked relentlessly. Right beneath it was the small opening of his urethra. It was too small to be penetrated even with a finger, but it could prove to be useful for punishment if Spock ever misbehaved. The doctor smirked, thinking about all the different sized probes he could try and insert in it for sounding. Finally, Leonard's gaze came to rest on Spock's asshole, puckering enticingly between the parted, round cheeks of his ass. As lovely as the marks from the whipping looked on Spock, McCoy decided he actually liked it better like this, with his skin flawless and unmarred,

-Now I didn't have time to play with this enough before, I had a job to do- Leonard smirked as he ran his finger over and over again across Spock's twitching asshole, tickling the sensitive area mercilessly. He wanted to see what it would take to make the Vulcan flinch or squirm.

-I apologize for my prior behavior- Spock stated so calmly that it riled him up. Leonard frowned for a moment before grumbling:

-Be a darlin' and give me the lube from that drawer over there- he gestured towards the bedside table. Spock reached over with his slender arms and handed the vial to his master.

The doctor quickly coated his fingers, and, biting his lip, started to slowly push a couple of them inside his willing slave's tight little opening. Spock suppressed a gasp and drew in a deep breath as his body was invaded, looking up at his master with his eyes wide.

The Vulcan's ass was clammy and softer than a human's, but otherwise similar. Leonard's fingers shifted and scissored and pumped, gently stretching the ring of muscle as Spock gradually relaxed around them. Once the slave was accepting them with more ease, he deepened the penetration and started to press against the inner walls of the rectum, and soon a third finger started to tease at the entrance. Leonard groaned in approval when it breached inside, stretching his slave's asshole almost unbearably wide.

Spock was trembling. His master surely did not know of the significance that hands carried in Vulcan culture. What the doctor saw as merely foreplay was for him something so intimate, so incredibly sensuous that it seemed almost immoral. Even some prostitutes in Vulcan would have refused to subject themselves to such an act. As a slave, he had no real option to spurn Leonard's advances, but in a way he found it preferable; he did not have to admit to enjoying something so shameful. It allowed him to abandon any resistance and simply give in to the sensations he was experiencing. He deepened the rhythm of his breath, a well-practiced meditation technique to help him keep his reactions controlled and his body relaxed for the oncoming onslaught.

-You stay right there, honey- Leonard muttered. He was fast when withdrawing his fingers, leaving Spock empty and yearning to be touched again.

The doctor quickly pulled his uniform top and pants off unceremoniously before removing his boxers as well, revealing his throbbing erection. Leonard noticed Spock glancing over in his direction, and averting his gaze quickly when his eyes met his master's.

-Do you like what you see?- Leonard teased him, giving his cock a couple of pumps.

-My impressions of your genitals are irrelevant to the situation- Spock stated calmly, staring straight ahead, trying as hard as he could to not betray his excitement.

Leonard looked the Vulcan up and down before rolling his eyes.

-Too proud to say you want your master's cock? Don't worry, I'll have you begging in no time, darlin'- he replied as he returned to his place between Spock's spread legs.

The slave shifted, lifting up his hips to offer himself up, eager to please his master. Leonard poured some lube on his hand and spread it along his cock, relishing the cooling feeling it brought him. He scooted closer to Spock, lined his cock up with the opening of his slave's quivering asshole, and pressed in with little more preparation.

The feeling that engulfed him was overwhelming. He had not experienced the pleasure of sex for years, ever since the divorce, and he missed every part of it: the tightness, the jolts of unrivaled pleasure, the closeness to another human being- or at least, as close to a human being as the Vulcan was. He allowed himself to sink in deeper and deeper, hugging Spock as he filled him up completely, placing his full weight over the strong body beneath him.

Spock was squirming uncomfortably. The sensation was so intense it was intimidating. The human's flesh was hot in comparison to his, and combined with the feeling of fullness inside his ass it almost burned him. He took a deep breath and tried really hard to be still and quiet. He wanted to be good, to live up to the expectations his master surely had of Vulcans when he purchased him. He was going to study the hardest at the lab, tidy up the quarters with mathematical precision, and be silent and unflinching in bed, no matter how hard his master fucked him. But he would be lying if he said he didn't find the situation arousing, and it was hard to contain his pleasure at the delightful girth of Leonard's cock forcing his tender ass open as it slid inside him. Spock gripped the sheets tightly and started repeating Surakian mantras to himself, trying desperately to maintain his composure and restrain.

-What's the matter, Spock? Don't you like it?-

-The size of your genitals is quite considerable, master. Please allow me a few moments to become accustomed to it.-

McCoy grinned at the flattering plea, and began rolling his hips gently, letting the Vulcan adjust. Leonard soon started panting, moaning at the delightful friction. He ran his eyes all along his slave's body, taking in the sight of his own cock stretching his entrance obscenely, of his toned body bouncing softly with every thrust, the ashen skin glistening pale under the artificial light, until his gaze came to rest on Spock's face. Other than a knitted brow and deeper breathing, his expression was impassive.

-Spock...- Leonard frowned, -can you feel pleasure at all?-

-Doctor- Spock sighed painfully, -I assure you, I am currently struggling to maintain my composure.-

Leonard's expression turned to a delighted grin. Spock's words were a taunt, a provocation. If he wanted to hear the Vulcan's moans, he was going to have to tear them out of him by force.

In a swift motion, Leonard slumped forward, burying his cock to the hilt into Spock's willing hole. He took advantage of this new position to grip Spock's hands in his and pinned them down to the bed just above his slave's head. He then leaned in until he could just press his mouth against the Vulcan's ear. He ran his tongue along the tapered shell and breathed into it hotly before sinking his teeth into the tender lobe, and couldn't repress his chuckle when Spock let out a lascivious cry.

-I... apologize for my lack of control- Spock whispered shortly after, his voice trembling between quiet gasps as Leonard picked up the pace of his thrusting, -it is quite unbecoming of a Vulcan.-

-Well, I say it looks really becoming on you, darlin'- Leonard whispered into his ear as he continued nibbling and teasing it, flicking it with his tongue, licking and kissing the delicate area of the upper point. -You won't have much control left by the time I'm done with you.-

Spock blushed at both the pet name and the seductive threat, and shifted his ass to allow his master better access. McCoy's hands were surprisingly strong for a human, and his grip was dominant and slightly painful on his sensitive hands. His ears were being attacked mercilessly, and he could not stop himself from moaning at the pleasure and the sensations that were invading him so completely. He forced himself to keep his legs spread while the massive cock slid in and out of his ass, demanding and relentless. He closed his eyes as he finally gave in to his instinct and let out a satisfied cry.

Leonard increased the pace and chuckled to himself. Seeing the Vulcan losing control was exquisite. He realized then that their relationship was going to be a constant struggle for dominance in which he was bound to always get the upper hand, and he sighed contentedly. He let go of one of Spock's hands so he could slap his ass. The blow made the Vulcan tense up and clench deliciously around his cock with a yelp. Leonard grunted in pleasure and thrust into the taut asshole with renewed strength. It only made him want to slap him more.

-Clench as hard as you can- Leonard commanded as he gripped Spock's thighs for purchase.

Spock obeyed, and his master continued fucking him with difficulty, dragging his cock painfully against the friction as the Vulcan gasped and cried and trembled beneath him. Leonard didn't want to hurt him too bad, but he knew a bit of pain could be stimulating and would help him break down his defenses. If he had the power of ordering the Vulcan around, he was going to use it to his full advantage in this game they were playing.

Leonard ordered him to stop, and gripped Spock's hips as he subjected him to the last few thrusts of his throbbing cock. He pumped in and out quickly, brutally, until he felt his entire body tense up. His grip on the Vulcan's thighs tightened and he let out a raspy moan as he came, the hardest he had come in years, spilling inside his slave's body.

It was too much for Spock. The feeling of the sticky human seed filling up his ass was enough to drive him over the edge, and he orgasmed loudly around Leonard's cock, abandoning any pretense of control as his face twisted in a cry of pleasure. His own flaccid, retracted cock ejaculated modestly inside his sheath in a couple of short spurts, lubricating the tight channel so thoroughly that even the outer folds of the slit glistened wetly. Spock stared down at himself in surprise. He did not think he would be able to do so - he had never orgasmed this hard before, when he was by himself. He supposed that the physical proximity to a human in such a state of arousal had a slight telepathic influence on him, even if they were not mind-melding. Spock thought about how Leonard would react when he discovered the discharge, and the idea of his master's hands examining the area before penetrating him there as well made him bite his lip to suppress a smile.

Leonard pulled out of Spock's body, and sat back to admire his handiwork. The Vulcan was shuddering, panting softly, his neck and ears and chest covered in bite-sized bruises, his crotch smeared with cum, his legs spread lewdly to reveal his abused asshole. The human sighed contentedly and sank into the bed, kissing Spock's lips one last time before pulling the sheets up and settling beside him.

Sleep was engulfing him when he felt the bed shift. He squinted to see Spock get up, pick up his discarded robe and kneel by the foot of the bed, disappearing from view. Leonard sat up on the bed and peered over to see the Vulcan lying on the floor, using his robe as a blanket.

-What are you doing?- the doctor grumbled.

Spock froze for a moment before responding:

-Slaves normally sleep on the floor.-

-Get back in here, you damn Vulcan- interrupted Leonard before flopping back down onto his pillow.

Spock obeyed immediately, and Leonard draped his arms around him as soon as he was by his side, pulling him into a hug.

-Nonsense... I told you I wanted your company, didn't I?- Leonard cooed affectionately into his ear as he wrapped the blanket around them and started stroking the Vulcan's hair. -You're sleeping with me from now on, Spock.-

-Thank you, master- the Vulcan replied quietly.

-Now, don't you worry about anything. I'm gonna take care of you, pet- Leonard whispered softly.

The human's breathing deepened, and Spock realized his master had fallen asleep. Only then did he allow a smile to tug at his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed, losing himself in the warmth and weight of Leonard's body pressed against his. He had never been this comfortable or content in his entire life. Spock fell asleep in the knowledge that he was safe, that his master was not going to abandon him, and that he did not demand, or even want perfection from him. And even though injustice tarnished the Terran Empire to its roots, too deep to see it dismantled in his lifetime, he was always going to find solace in his Leonard's arms.


End file.
